1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and to a method of controlling same that have a receiving function that properly eliminates a received signal other than a desired received signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-64563, for example, describes a digital signal receiving processor characterized as having a receiving antenna, an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion means that converts an analog signal received by the receiving antenna, and a digital signal processor (DSP) that, based on the uniqueness of a modulation signal responsive to a code to be received by the receiving antenna, separates and outputs a code signal included in the modulation signal from the signal obtained as a digital converted result of the A/D conversion means.
In recent years, various radio communication is being performed in the field and, in accordance with the laws and regulations of various countries, in some countries differing radio communication systems share the same frequency band. For this reason, radio interference of communications is expected to increase.
For this reason, in a configuration such as that described in JP-A-2004-64563, in which an interfering signal and a desired signal are separated based on the uniqueness of a modulation signal, if the form of modulation of the interfering signal resembles that of a desired signal, similarities in the uniqueness of the modulation signals occur, which make it impossible to eliminate an interfering signal. 